1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus that executes printing, a control method for controlling the printing apparatus, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are printing apparatuses that stop printing if a size of a sheet that is specified in a print job does not match a size of a sheet held in a sheet holding unit. Such a printing apparatus notifies a user that the user should supply sheets to be used in the printing into the sheet holding unit according to the stop of the printing.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-350229 discusses a printing apparatus that notifies a user of a message for requesting a sheet if the size of the sheet that is specified in the print job does not match the size of the sheet held in the sheet holding unit. This printing apparatus forcibly carries out printing according to the user's pressing of a specific switch, even when the size of the sheet that is specified in the print job does not match the size of the sheet held in the sheet holding unit.
The printing apparatus carries out printing if the size of the sheet that is specified in the print job matches a registered size of the sheet held in the sheet holding unit. Further, the printing apparatus stop printing if the size of the sheet that is specified in the print job does not match the registered size of the sheet held in the sheet holding unit. For example, if the size of the sheet that is specified in the print job is “A3” while the registered size of the sheet held in the sheet holding unit is “A4”, the printing apparatus stop printing since these sizes do not match each other.
On the other hand, in some cases, the user may be aware of an actual size of the sheet held in the sheet holding unit. Such a situation arises, for example, when the user has replaced the sheet held in the sheet holding unit immediately before the printing. In this case, the printing apparatus can just carry out printing regardless of whether the size of the sheet that is specified in the print job matches the registered size of the sheet held in the sheet holding unit. This means that, for example, even when the size of the sheet that is specified in the print job is “A3” while the registered size of the sheet held in the sheet holding unit is “A4”, the printing apparatus carries out printing according to the size (A3) of the sheet that is specified in the print job. However, the user cannot make a setting for causing the printing apparatus to carry out printing regardless of whether the size of the sheet that is specified in the print job matches the registered size of the sheet held in the sheet holding unit while associating this setting with the sheet holding unit before the printing apparatus carries out printing.